


Waffles vs Pancakes

by chaosform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: “You pulled me into an argument of waffles vs pancakes and even though I don’t know anyone I’m yelling at we’ve been arguing for at least 30 minutes now” -Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Waffles vs Pancakes

“ Waffles have craters in them ” cute brunette boy says accusingly.

“ And pancakes are literally just cakes made in a pan, at least craters are cool ” I defend my waffles. Not my best work, but have I mentioned he’s cute? I think I’m having feelings. Feelings about the tall, lanky, yet somehow handsome brunette who is currently yelling at me about pancakes being better than waffles. That is not okay. Waffles are awesome.

“ Of course you would say that … ”

“ It’s Keith ”

“ Of course you would say that Keith, because what’s with the mullet anyways? It’s not like mullets were ever that popular. That trend died out years ago, I mean have you ever even looked at fashion magazine, or maybe, I don’t know, gone outside? Look around, I don’t see anyone else wearing a mullet like yours, clearly you have bad taste. Just admit it Keith, I’m right you’re wrong. ”

Since when are we talking about hair? This is strange, I mean I think it is. He has a point that I don’t exactly get out much, but I’m pretty sure people don’t normally stalk up to other peoples tables at a diner just to argue about food choices, and then talk about hair. Then again, nothing about this guy is normal, not his frustratingly endearing self-satisfied smirk, not his chocolate brown eyes, or even his smooth, soft looking skin, and that’s not even mentioning those fingers. Damn it Keith focus, you’re supposed to be arguing with this jerk, not glaring at his beautiful fingers.

“ You’re one to talk ”, is all I can say. It’s been thirty minutes of this, give me a break. Also, this dude looks disgustingly delicious. I could write poetry about his looks, and that’s not even mentioning his wit.

“ What does that mean? “ he demands leaning over my table, getting his chest distressingly close to my waffles. His T-shirt is loose, and I can almost see his nipples.  
This is bad, this is very bad. I have no idea what any of this means, much less what that means. I stand up, because maybe I’ll be able to focus better from a different angle, but that just brings me closer to his fabulous face. I am never telling him about that, or any of the things I thought about him. Besides I’ll probably never see him again, and I don’t even know his name.

“ Lance!? What are you doing here? I didn’t know that you and Keith knew each other! ” exclaims a familiar voice, and that’s when I notice Shiro is standing just a few feet away.

“Shiro?!” I say at the same time as cute boy-I mean Lance explains “We don’t I was just following up on that dare you gave me to pass the time until you and the others arrived. Besides Keith here is a hothead, and if I knew him I would never have let that go”.

Shiro walks the rest of the way to our table- I mean my table- and chuckles. Chuckles!? As if this isn’t his fault, as if this was inevitable!

“You two would have met eventually, considering Keith’s my brother, and Lance is Hunk’s best friend. Pidge probably would have arranged the meeting if they knew you were both here ” replies Shiro, it's almost like he could read my mind. Then again, he's known me for years so he probably can, at some level.

“ Wait, this is Keith, as in your brother Keith! He sits in front of me in our Astrophysics course! “

Then Shiro starts laughing, as if Lance just said something funny. Lance is the smart dude, who’s always trying to one up me in our course. Our course, something we share, something I share with this gorgeous, genius of a being. I am never going to live this down.

On the bright side Lance looks just as embarrassed as I am. I already paid for my waffles, it would be a shame to leave them, but I didn’t sign up for this. I didn’t sign up for anything, definitely not feelings. Shiro will probably want to talk about it, but I’m out of here.

“ How about we all join you for breakfast today, then maybe we can get dinner just the two of us tomorrow “ Lance suggests, wiggling a seductive eyebrow. He sure recovered quick. Of course he did, he’s awesome like that. Wait! did he just ask me on a date? I need to say something but…

“ What? ” is all that comes out. He’s awesome, he can’t possibly like me, can he?

“ You heard me mullet for brains, let’s have breakfast, then dinner. As in a dinner date. Surely you don’t actually need me to explain that, you’re only top of the class in Astrophysics ” Lance explains sarcastically.

“ Actually, he’s the best in all his classes “, pipes in Shiro, “ so what do you say Keith, ready to stop pining? ”.

“ Shut up, I don’t pine, and I don’t know how to date. ”

“ Gasp, is that a confession I hear? From the Keith Kogane? “ Lance teases, “ don’t worry I’ll teach you all about dating, so how about it "

“ Yes ” , I concede. I’ll never win an argument against him, but I don’t think I want to.

“ What’s the magic word? “ he taunts

And I’m helpless against him, so I just say…

“ Please. “ (Sarcasm is always an option).


End file.
